The Mate Who Came in on the Breeze of Death
by BlainexKurtxLovex
Summary: There is a new permanent resident at FentonWorks and there is more to her than meets the eye. At first, Danny wasn't comfortable with a new tenant in the house because it would be another person he would have to hide from, but now he isn't so sure. How could someone so timid affect him so much? Danny Fenton/OC
1. Prologue

_So, I know I shouldn't be posting another story while I still have some others going on and some long awaited requests, but I couldn't get it out of my head and there were a lot of people in my life who wanted to see this, at the very least, started._

 _So here it is._

 _Enjoy!_

 _~BlainexKurtxLovex_

 **Prologue**

It was a warm Tuesday morning in Amity Park and everything seemed normal, well, as normal as it could get in a town constantly under attack by ghosts. Maddie Fenton was cleaning the table of breakfast dishes when the phone rang. She pondered who could be calling her at this early hour, but answered anyway. Maddie picked up the phone from the hook and held the receiver to her ear.

"Fenton Works, Maddie Fenton speaking," she stated.

"Hi, Maddie. It's Olivia Evans," a familiar female voice replied. "We went to college together."

Maddie's lavender eyes brightened in recognition at the name. She remembered a tall girl with long auburn hair and eyes the color of the sky. Maddie smiled even though she knew that Olivia couldn't see it from the other end.

"Oh, Olivia! It is so nice to hear from you. Jack and I were hoping to see you at the reunion last month. I was excited to catch up on what you've been doing since college."

"I know, Maddie. I'm really sorry I couldn't attend. I was looking forward to it as well, but something came up that I couldn't reschedule," Olivia explained.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Liv. You should come for a visit and meet the kids. Jack and I could pick you up at the airport and you could stay with us. We could visit and catch up all we like."

"As much as I would love that Maddie, I just can't. It's not possible."

Maddie noticed all the happiness leave her old friend's voice. She suddenly sounded troubled and pained at the same time. That caught Maddie's attention and a warning seemed to go off in her mind. Something was wrong.

"Liv, sweetie, what is it? What's wrong?"

Silence followed Maddie's question for a long moment. Maddie tried again, but Olivia refused to answer. The worry was creeping into Maddie's heart and mind so fast that it scared her. Olivia had always been willing to talk to Maddie and tell her everything. Something had to have changed drastically since they had last spoke.Finally, Olivia broke the silence. She took a deep breath and Maddie's heart froze.

"I'm dying, Maddie. I don't have much time left."

"What?"

Maddie couldn't believe it. Olivia had been so healthy when they had last spoke. Nothing had seemed amiss and Olivia had been so happy even though she was parting ways with her best friends. However, Maddie wasn't naïve enough to think that whatever was plaguing her friend couldn't have happened later in life. Diseases have a funny way of showing up when you least expect them.

"I have a malignant brain tumor that has stopped reacting to chemo," Olivia explained.

"Liv, my god! I know this is a stupid and possibly pointless question, Liv, but do you need anything?"

Olivia seemed to have ignored Maddie's question because the next words that came out of her mouth had nothing to do with the question Maddie had asked.

"I have a beautiful daughter, Maddie."

"Oh, Liv…"

"She is around the same age as your boy, Maddie. She's so smart and quite the introvert, but she has such a life ahead of her. When I'm gone she will have no one left to take care of her."

"But, surely, your parents…"

"They died a few years back, Maddie," Olivia interjected. "You know I'm an only child. There is no one to take her in and I can't even fathom the possibility of foster care."

Silence again stretched between the two as Maddie thought. Olivia was obviously distressed worried for the welfare of her child. Maddie would be the same way. If something happened to her and Jack, her sister would take the kids in. Maddie also knew that if something were to happen to them both and Jazz was old enough she would take care of her brother. Olivia had no such reassurance. Maddie knew that foster care was, indeed, an option. Apparently, Olivia didn't want that for her daughter and if Maddie was honest with herself she didn't want that for her pseudo-niece either.

"What about her father, Liv? I'm sure he would…"

"No," Olivia deadpanned. "That is not an option and it never will be."

"But, Liv, she's his daughter. Don't you think it would be best if she lived with him?"

"Maddie, her father doesn't even know she exists. He's never known."

Maddie was shocked and a little more than disappointed in her friend. Olivia had always been straight-forward and honest in their college days. It was one of the many reasons Maddie had enjoyed Olivia's company all those years ago. Olivia had never been afraid to tell her the truth or what she needed to hear.

"Why didn't you tell him, Liv?"

"I couldn't, Maddie," Olivia explained. "We weren't dating at the time and it was one of those one night stand deals. It never was even supposed to happen. He never would have claimed Maleah and he most certainly won't now."

There was a burning question on the tip of Maddie's tongue that needed to be answered. "Who's her father, Liv?"

Another bout of silence followed Maddie's question. It was only broken when Maddie heard sobbing from the other end. Maddie could hear the sobs plainly and her heart clenched in her chest. Not once had she ever heard Olivia cry and it was killing Maddie to know that her friend sounded so defeated.

"Promise you won't be upset with me, Maddie," Olivia begged. "Promise me, that you'll let me explain myself and the whole situation. Please?"

"I promise, sweetheart. I could never be…"

"It's Vlad, Maddie," Olivia interrupted. "Maleah's father is Vlad Masters."

Maddie let out a sharp gasp and covered her mouth with her free hand. If Maddie hadn't been furious with Vlad before she was beyond angry now. She knew that Vlad hadn't always been a self-centered, egotistical, filthy piece of trash; but once he became a multi-billionaire he had certainly changed. Maddie wasn't dumb enough to not see the constant flirting at the reunion or any of the other times he had been around. Jack was oblivious, but Maddie knew that her children could see it as well.

But, Maddie couldn't believe, that back then, he would leave the woman who was carrying his child. Even if it had been a one night stand, Maddie would like to think that Vlad would have stepped up to the plate and offered to care for the child.

"It was after the accident, Maddie," Olivia began. Maddie refused to interrupt her. "He…Oh Maddie…he was so distressed and devastated. He felt like his whole career was over and that his friends would never see him the same way again. You knew I loved him, Maddie. I told him I didn't care about the Ecto-acne and confessed my feelings.

"I don't think either of us knew was really happening because before I knew it we were kissing. I hate to say that it was wonderful, Maddie, but it was. It was the most magical thing I had ever experienced. But…then…the next morning he told me it was all a horrible mistake. He said that I had 'taken advantage of him' and that he wanted nothing to do with me ever again."

"Liv…sweetie…"

Vlad had been as much Olivia's friend as he had been Maddie and Jack's. Her, Olivia, Jack, and Vlad had tons of study get-togethers before the accident. They had socialized outside of school as well. Olivia, who hadn't any interest in ghosts or portals, had sat in the lab when the three of them would spend hours on the ghost portal.

Maddie also knew that Olivia never would have taken advantage of Vlad like he claimed. Olivia had truly loved Vlad from the moment they met. Vlad had been completely clueless, but Maddie and Olivia had discussed it may times behind closed doors.

But, then something occurred to Maddie. If Maleah was the same age as Danny then…

"I know what you're thinking, Maddie. How could Maleah be the same age as Danny when he was born three years later," Olivia stated before Maddie could voice the question. "I think it had something to do with the Ecto-acne."

"Liv, I don't think…If you had any relations with…"

"That's the thing Maddie. I never had any relationships after that night. I was so devastated and I couldn't even fathom having one after the way Vlad had treated me. Sure, I dated, but nothing that ever became serious enough to warrant intercourse."

Maddie was confused and shocked. Ectoplasm was known to cause side effects and complications to humans, but she had never heard of them delaying a pregnancy. In all her years of researching ghosts and anything associated with them, this was one thing that had never come up.

If Maddie was being honest, she was curious and intrigued.

"Okay, explain it to me," Maddie prompted as she moved to sit at the table.

Olivia took a deep breath before beginning her story. She explained that nothing had seemed wrong with her for a long time. She was happy and willing to move on with her life even if the situation with Vlad had gone wrong. Olivia had been looking forward to her future in pediatric medicine. Everything went well for the first two years and then everything changed.

She realized one morning that her menstrual cycle was late by a week. Olivia thought it was weird and considered going to a doctor before writing it off as too much stress, but when it didn't come the next month at its appropriate time Oliva started to worry. If that wasn't concerning enough, Olivia would occasionally get sick during the day. She decided to set up a doctor's appointment only to find out that she was five weeks pregnant.

Olivia tried to tell the doctor that it wasn't possible, but the doctor had insisted that he wasn't wrong. They had run the test as a precaution only to find it to be the cause of her symptoms.

"It made no sense to me for almost a month, before I realized it had to be the Ecto-acne. You had always said that ectoplasm could cause unusual health conditions," Olivia finished.

"I know, but I never thought that it would delay pregnancy!"

"I never said you did, Maddie. This is my own fault for sleeping with Vlad while he was infected. But, I wouldn't change it," Oliva replied. "Maleah is the light of my life. If I had never had her I never would have known the joys of being a mother."

"I understand why you never told him, Liv, but now might be a good time to do so."

"I don't want Maleah to live with or be raised by him, Maddie. I've seen the papers and magazines. The Vlad we knew is gone and replaced with a heartless monster. I don't want her to ever know that Vlad is her father if I can help it."

"I think you should tell him," Maddie urged again, "before it's too late. There is a possibility that he will be more responsive."

"No," Olivia replied, "I don't want my daughter raised by a man who no longer has love in his heart."

Maddie recognized that Oliva was quickly running out of options and, to be honest, Maddie herself was still in shock. She wanted to know how her best friend had been able to keep such a huge secret from her all these years. Maddie did understand, however, because Jack had a big mouth and would have told Vlad the moment he saw him. She also understood why Olivia never told Vlad.

As far as Maddie was concerned, Vlad would make a horrible father to a young girl. She wanted what was best for her Maleah and Maddie wanted to help her friend, but how? Not even a second later, Maddie had an idea.

"Liv, give me your number and let me call you right back," Maddie exclaimed. The excitement in her voice seemed to catch Olivia's attention. "I need to talk to Jack, but I have an idea. It's a little crazy, but it just might work."

-Three Months Later-

Maddie was in the kitchen baking a batch of chocolate chip cookies while she waited for their guest to arrive. Jazz was doing her homework at the kitchen table in order to keep Maddie company. Danny was in the living room watching television while Jack was down in the lab working on a new project. Maddie was exceedingly nervous as the seconds and minutes ticked by. She had offered to pick their guest up at the airport, but had been told not to worry about it.

Her plan had worked out well. It had taken a lot to convince both Jack and Danny that it was the least they could do. Jack had finally agreed, claiming he needed someone new to talk about ghosts with. Danny had agreed quite reluctantly, but had concluded that he really didn't have a say in his parent's decisions. Jazz had been thrilled at the prospect and agreed to help her mother as much as she could.

The oven beeped, breaking Maddie out of her musings to let her know that the cookies were done. Just as she pulled the cookies out and placed them on top of the stove the doorbell rang. Maddie's hands started shaking, but she took a deep breath to calm herself before she went into hysterics.

"Danny, can you get that? It has got to be her," Maddie called to her son.

"Yeah!" he called back.

She heard him turn the television off before another thought occurred to her.

"Be welcoming, Danny!"

"I will, mom. Stop worrying."

As she waited, Maddie thought about her first meeting with the young girl. She had seen Olivia's obituary and packed her things in order to attend. Jazz offered to accompany her and Maddie had gladly accepted the company. Danny had offered to go with them too, which had been a shock considering his hesitation, but she had told him to stay home. He was already failing several classes lately and while Maddie would have loved the support he needed to focus on his studies. Maddie also wasn't sure if it would be good to expose Maleah to male contact so soon.

Maddie remembered how strong Maleah had seemed throughout her mother's funeral, but it had all been an act. Behind closed doors, the girl was a wreck. She had lost both her mother and her best friend at the same time. She had been left all alone with no family to look after her and now she was to be taken in by strangers. Maddie remembered how the girl's vibrant blue eyes had been red a puffy while her body shook from the need to stay strong. It hadn't been until she had seen Maddie and Jazz that she had let anyone see her cry.

Olivia had assured Maddie, prior to her death, that Maleah knew what would happen to her once she was gone and had agreed to it. Maleah had made every effort to speak with Maddie and Jazz several times prior to their visit. Maddie had even sent photos ahead so that the young girl knew who to look for when the time came.

Maddie recalled holding Maleah in her arms as she cried. Jazz had held her hand, supplied all the tissues either of them wanted, and consoled them both with kind words that Maddie couldn't say through her own tears. It had been hard for the both of them to watch the girl fall apart, but it had also been hard for Maddie to see her beloved friend in the casket. Olivia had looked so at peace, but Maddie couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes any more than Maleah could. Jazz had wiped them away and gave her a sympathetic smile.

As Maddie had expected, Vlad never showed up. She hadn't thought he would after the way he had treated Olivia, but Maddie had hoped that some of the old Vlad was still inside him. Maddie had made sure to tell him when he had called to speak to Jack that same week. He hadn't seemed to care and it had irritated Maddie to no end.

Maddie took another deep breath to calm her anger at Vlad as she heard Danny's voice from the other room. A smile pulled across her face at the thought of the two of them getting along so quickly. Jazz was closing her books as Maddie turned around to see Danny and Maleah enter the kitchen. What surprised her the most was that Danny had taken Maleah's hand to lead her through the house.

Maleah looked nervous and a bit exhausted, but happy. Maddie noticed that Maleah was as close to Danny as she could be without sitting in his lap. What was even more shocking was that Danny didn't seem like he minded. He seemed more content and at ease than he had been when he found out that another person would be living with them.

"Danny, can you go get your father?" Maddie inquired. Danny nodded, squeezed Maleah's hand, and walked passed his mother to the stairs that led to the lab. Once he was out of sight, Maddie focused her attention on Maleah. "Welcome, Maleah. We are so happy to have you here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton. I really appreciate everything you and your family are doing for me," Maleah said, "And please feel free to call me Leah."

"Oh sweetheart, it's our pleasure and of course. Also, please, call me Maddie," Maddie responded. Maddie walked over to the girl and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "It's great to have you here."

Maddie let out a mental sigh of relief when Maleah returned the hug. The girl's hold was tight as she tried to keep from crying. Jazz moved forward as Maddie moved back so that she could also wrap the younger girl in a hug. Maddie could hear Danny and Jack coming back up the stairs.

"Beware, Leah, my husband enjoys giving bear hugs."

"Yeah, Danny warned me," Leah stated.

Jack came up the steps first with Danny close behind him. He moved into the kitchen and towards Leah and wrapped her in a gentle bear hug. Maddie could see the concern in his face and the tenderness with which he held her. Jack was worried he would hurt and scare her off. He just kept hugging her while Maddie, Jazz, and Danny watched in silence.

Leah seemed surprised by the huge man's gentleness as she was expecting a crushing bear hug. It was obvious to everyone in the room that she wasn't accustomed to any type of male parental figure interaction. It took her a minute to pull her arms free and wrap them tightly around Jack's neck. She buried her face in his shoulder and started to cry.

"Thank…Thank you…you."

"Your welcome, little one," Jack whispered back.

Maddie couldn't stop the tears that flooded her eyes at the sight. Jazz wrapped an arm around her mother's waist and hugged her close. One look at her daughter showed her that Jazz was also crying at the beautiful sight. Maddie spared a glance at her son and was surprised to find him smiling, but there was a look in his eyes that spoke volumes. He was smitten with Leah and both the clear affection and adoration in his eyes made her wonder. He had been in love with Samantha Manson for as long as she could remember so how had he fallen so hard and so fast?

Danny spoke then. "Welcome to the family, Leah."

Jack set Leah down and the girl seemed shocked by Danny's words. Maddie was surprised and by the looks on both her husband's and daughter's faces so were they. Danny had spoken out the loudest about having another person in the house and how it would affect not only him, but the rest of the family. Now, here he was in the middle of the kitchen welcoming the new arrival as if he had wanted her there the entire time.

They watched as a huge smile stretched across the girl's face. It looked, to Maddie at least, that Leah wanted to hug him, but was holding herself back. She need the physical confirmation that this whole thing was real, that Danny really accepted her just like the rest of the family had.

What astounded Maddie the most was that Danny seemed to have noticed it too. He opened his arms, smiled, and motioned for the girl to come forward. Leah wasted no time running at him and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Danny enveloped her in his arms and pulled her just a smidgeon closer. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were completely dumbfounded at the action. In the small amount of time Maleah had been in the house she had managed to win Danny over.

"You are safe now," Danny whispered. As if those were the words she had been waiting for, Maleah relaxed in his arms. Danny smiled, "You're home."

Maddie shared a look with her husband and her daughter. They didn't understand Danny's words or his actions. They were all wondering, it was clear, how his words had such a profound effect on the young girl. Maddie watched as Leah started to pull away and met Danny's eyes.

Maddie had to wonder, what was Maleah afraid of and how did Danny know what she needed to hear?

 _Well, there you go! First chapter up and finished! Let me know what you thought! Leave a comment and favorite this story for updates!_

 _~BlainexKurtxLovex_


	2. Chapter 1

_Sorry for the long wait, lovelies! I was worried about how I wanted this chapter to play out, but figured looking at it from Maleah's point of view was probably best. There is way more interaction between her and Danny than we got to see in the prologue so I wanted you all to get a glimpse of it._

 _Well, I'll quit yammering and let you all get to it!_

 _Presenting Chapter One! Enjoy!_

 _~BlainexKurtxLovex_

As Maleah Evans made her way through the hustle and bustle of the busy airport she realized just how nervous she really was. There were too many people rushing past her and she worried that one of them would start screaming at her for being in their way. Maleah knew it was irrational and that even if someone did yell at her it wasn't worth an emotional break down.

However, as she finally made it to the car that the Fenton's had rented for her Maleah wished she had taken Maddie up on her offer to pick her up. At the very least, there would have been a friendly face to greet her at the gate and someone to fill the silence as they drove to the Fenton home. Now, as Maleah made her way through the eerily quiet streets of Amity Park, there was only silence between the driver and herself. The quiet only served to rattle her nerves even more and allow her time to panic.

What if the Fentons decided they didn't want her anymore? What if they concluded that she would be better off in foster care? Would Mr. Fenton and Danny even like her? Would they accept her into their home with open arms? Would she have to sleep in the basement…the attic? Would she have to eat scraps off the floor and do chores for her room and board?

Maleah knew that all the questions, 'what if' scenarios, and Cinderella drama running through her head was not only illogical but highly unlikely. Her mother had assured her that Maddie and Jack were good people with good hearts even if they had a fascination with the paranormal. It also was a plus that Maleah had gotten to meet both Maddie and her daughter prior to her mother's death. She hadn't gotten any malignant feelings from the female Fentons and she supposed that was a step in the right direction.

Suddenly, the car pulled over and Maleah knew she had arrived. She looked out the back-passenger window to see a tall red brick building with a small concrete staircase and a simple wooden door. There was a large neon sign in the shape of an arrow flashing the words "FentonWorks" which caused Maleah to wonder what its purpose was. As she looked up, she also noticed that there was a large circular metal structure attached with all sorts of scientific equipment and doodads sticking out in random directions.

The driver quickly got her suitcases and bags out of the trunk and set them down on the sidewalk as she got out. Maleah thanked him before gathering her things, as well as her courage, before approaching the door.

As she reached out to ring the doorbell, Leah noticed that her hands were noticeably shaking. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest and hear her pulse thrumming in her ears. She knew that it was okay to be nervous and afraid of the oncoming future. She had just hoped that she would've been able to make it over the threshold of her new home before she lost her nerve.

She kept having to remind herself that she had enjoyed Maddie and Jazz's company when they attended her mother's funeral. Maleah also had to keep telling herself that the female Fentons had been a great help to her over the last several months. They had helped her in ways most of her mother's "supposed" friends hadn't. They'd stayed with her until she could find a place to stay for a few days before the move. They had provided her with emotional support and unconditional love. Everything Maddie and Jazz Fenton had done for her was genuine.

The two women had answered all the questions she had about the town, the school, their jobs, the rest of their family, and anything else she could think of. They had even taken the time to explain that Jack Fenton couldn't wait to meet her and that even if Danny was hesitant about the idea he would come around eventually.

She had nothing to worry about for now. All she had to do was knock and hope to whatever deity existed that Danny and his father liked her as much as Maddie and Jazz did.

So, with that thought in mind, Maleah knocked on the door.

After a few moments, Maleah heard voices on the other side of the door. One was male and the other was female. She assumed the latter was Maddie while the other voice had to belong to either Danny or Mr. Fenton. She deduced that the second voice didn't sound threatening or angry so Maleah took that as a step in the right direction.

Leah took a deep breath just as the door opened and she came face-to-face with who could only be Danny Fenton. Shy sky-blue eyes met deep blue and her heart seemed to stop. Leah recognized them from her nightmares, the ones she had been having every night for the last five months, as a comfort and haven from the entities that constantly chased her down. He would grab her hand and tell her to run. Sometimes, his eyes would flash a bright neon-green and his ebony hair would become white. A bright beacon of light in the darkness that seemed to lead her out of danger.

There was a slight maturity about Danny that Leah couldn't help but admire. His pale skin was offset with ebony hair with bangs that hung in his face. He was lanky, but the amount of arms showing from the sleeves of his shirt revealed sinewy muscle. Blue jeans covered his lower half and red chucks covered his feet.

Danny looked her up and down before some type of recognition seemed to flash across his face for a brief moment. Leah thought that, just maybe, he had been having the same dreams she had been. She wanted to ask him about it, but kept the question to herself since it seemed like Danny wasn't about to bring it up.

"You must be, Maleah," Danny stated. He extended his hand out to her. "I'm Danny."

Maleah reached out tentatively and took his hand. She shivered at how cold his hand was compared to her warm one. A shock seemed to run through her at upon contact and the feeling of comfort that surged through her was a bit of a concern, but Maleah smiled as she said, "It's nice to finally meet you, Danny. I've heard a lot about you from you mom and sister. Please, call me Leah."

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sure none of it was good. I'm not exactly the role model child they wanted, but I guess they got Jazz."

"No, gosh, no," Leah said quickly. "Danny, I promise it was all good things."

God, Leah knew that this first meeting was not going the way she wanted it to at all. It was obvious that Danny thought of himself as a screw up if that was his response, but Leah was sure there was more going on. Especially, if he was the one in her dreams every night protecting her from the entities that wanted to end her life. He was definitely not a screw up if that was the case.

"Yeah, right." Danny rolled his eyes again and moved past her to grab her things. "I'll grab your stuff and take it inside. Why don't you head into the living room and then I'll show you to the kitchen where everyone is waiting?"

Leah just nodded even as she heaved a mental sigh. How had she screwed this up so badly already? Danny had been hesitant about letting her stay with them and here she was making him feel bad. Leah knew that her social skills were severely lacking as an only child, but she had hoped that she would be able to connect with Danny since they were the same age.

Leah headed inside and stopped in the living room. She saw the stairs to the second level off to her left and a large open living space with a couple of couches, a coffee table, and a television to her right. The walls were a medium blue color and the carpet was a light gray. There were a couple of plants around the room, but they looked to be on their last legs. There was an entrance way that Leah could only guess led to the kitchen.

Leah's nerves came back in full-force at the thought of meeting Mr. Fenton. She had already found a way to upset Danny, what made her think she would even be successful with his father? She couldn't do this. She couldn't walk in there. She couldn't face them.

Leah could feel the panic as it started to set in, inside her heart. Her breath was rickety as it came out of her mouth. It felt as if a brick rested on top of her ribcage, pushing down onto her lungs. She knew that she was having a panic attack because she couldn't breathe. Leah couldn't drag enough air into her constricted lungs.

"Lea…Mal…Leah…Maleah," Danny soothed as he came to stand in front of her. She could feel his hands on her shoulders, but she couldn't focus past that until he spoke again. "What's wrong?"

"Pan…Panic…attack…attack," she stuttered out.

"Okay. Okay, Leah I need you to look at me," Danny soothed.

Leah nodded quickly before raising her gaze to meet his. She could feel the tears in her eyes and her vision was starting to blur. Leah knew that she had to get a grip before she passed out completely.

Wouldn't that make a great introduction?

"Focus on me, Leah. Focus on the sound of my voice, okay," Danny coached. She felt him take her hands in his and bring them to rest against his chest. "Breathe with me."

Danny took a deep breath and Leah attempted to do the same thing. Her breathing was staggered, but Danny was patient with her. He kept taking deep breaths until her breathing started to even out. Once Leah was sure she could breathe on her own she met his gaze and found his eyes focused on her. The look in his eyes was soft and Leah wondered how he could look at her like that when she had already royally screwed up.

Danny raised an eyebrow when he noticed that she was staring at him. "Better?"

Leah nodded, "Better. Thank you. I…I wasn't expecting to…to…I haven't had a panic attack since…since the night of my mother's funeral."

The admission hit her hard and it must have had some effect on Danny because he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her. Leah was shocked at the initial contact, but relaxed when she realized Danny was trying to comfort her. Her hands were still resting against his chest, but Leah couldn't find any reason to pull away. Her body warmed at the contact and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. After losing her mother and having the nightmares of ghostly attacks it was nice to feel happy and comfortable.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of my parents and I'm sure that I wouldn't have taken it as well as you seem to," Danny offered.

"Yeah, well," Leah began, "There is a lot more going on beneath the mask than most people know. The panic attacks are just a small part of that."

"Well, you're here now. We'll do what we can to make your life here comfortable."

Leah pulled away and met his gaze again. There was a spark of something in his eyes. It was an emotion she couldn't really place, but it made her cheeks warm. Maybe it was acceptance…maybe it was understanding…the need to protect, maybe…Leah didn't know, but she hoped to figure it out.

"Thanks, Danny. I know…I know you weren't excited about…about having me, but…."

"Yeah," Danny interrupted, "I wasn't the biggest fan of the idea, but…but you lost your mom. You lost someone you love to a disease that couldn't be controlled even with treatment. I can hardly fault you for that. You're locked into this as much as I am."

It took Leah a moment to realize that Danny was trying to calm her worries about the whole thing. He was making an attempt to let her know that, even though he wasn't keen to the idea of another person in the house, he was still going to treat her like part of the family. If he was going to have to see her every day it would just be easier for them both to get along.

"So, I'll…I mean…we'll just have to look out for you."

Leah felt her heart clench at those words. They meant more to her than he could possibly imagine. All Leah wanted was for someone to be on her side to face the trials she now had to face without her mother. She would ignore the fact that he had indicated himself before his family, for now.

A small smile pulled at her mouth and she couldn't help, but wrap her arms tightly around him quickly before he had time to really process it. "Thanks, Danny."

Leah pulled away and waited to see what Danny's reaction would be. Would he be mad? Would he tell her never to touch him again? Would he tell her to stay away from him? She highly doubted it after the way he comforted her, but one never knew.

After the shock of her hug wore off Danny smiled back. He stepped away from her and inclined his head towards the kitchen. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, oh, before I forget. My dad gives really tight bear hugs when he gets excited. So, I suggest bracing yourself," Danny suggested. Leah nodded in understand. "Good. Come on."

Leah caught up with easily and stood close enough for them to brush their arms if they wanted. Danny didn't seem to mind and Leah took comfort in that. The two of them had had a rocky start, but everything seemed to be okay for now.

Once in the doorway, Danny stopped and Leah got her first look at Jazz and Maddie since her mother's funeral. Maddie asked for Danny to go get his father and he nodded before removing himself from his spot beside her. Maddie greeted her and told her how happy her family was to have her in their home.

Leah thanked her and expressed her appreciation for their kindness. Maddie told her not to worry about it and walked over. Leah tried not to flinch as Maddie wrapped her arms around her. After a moment, Leah wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist and held on tight. Maddie may not have been her mother, but Leah was happy to have her nonetheless. She felt as Jazz moved in to wrap her arms around her too in a type of group hug that Leah couldn't help but appreciate.

Leah heard Danny and Mr. Fenton coming back up the stairs as Maddie pulled away and Leah couldn't help, but tense up at the thought of meeting the patriarch of the Fenton family. Jazz must have felt her tense because she squeezed Leah a little tighter while Maddie warned her about Mr. Fenton's bear hugs. She kindly informed her, while Jazz released her, that Danny had already given her fair warning so that she wouldn't be surprised.

Leah watched as Jack appeared in the doorway with Danny close behind him. Leah tensed again as the huge hulk of a man moved into the kitchen and toward her with a small smile on his face. He wrapped her in a gentle bear hug and Leah knew he was afraid of hurting her if the slight shaking in his frame was any indication, but Leah could tell that he was holding her as tenderly as is bulky form would allow. He was worried her would harm her and it took Leah a few minutes to realize that he was just as afraid of offending her as she was of offending him.

Maddie, Jazz, and Danny all watched in silence as Leah tried to reconcile herself to adult male contact. She had never had a true father figure in her life since her mother never sought any type of male companionship. Her mother had always stated that she never needed any other type of companionship as long as she had Leah.

It took her a minute to get her arms free long enough to wrap them tightly around Jack's neck. He was trying so hard to get her to accept him in the only way he knew how and Leah really wanted to get to know him as well. If she was going to have a father figure in her life than she was going to let Jack Fenton be that father. Leah buried her face in his shoulder as all the feelings overflowed and she began to cry.

"Thank…Thank you…you."

"Your welcome, little one," Jack whispered back.

Leah snuck a look from Mr. Fenton's neck to meet Danny's eyes. He looked happy and content with the whole situation. Leah noticed that the glint was back in his eyes from earlier and it took everything in her not to escape from Mr. Fenton's arms and run to him. The Fentons made her feel safe and wanted, but it seemed that only with Danny did she feel truly complete and she had no idea why.

"Welcome to the family, Leah."

Danny had made it clear before that he was okay with having her around, but the fact that he said in front of his family shocked her. But the smile that spread across her face was enough to make the tears disappear if only for a moment. It was simple acceptance, but it was enough for Leah. A part of her really wanted to hug him again, but she wasn't sure if Danny would allow it for a third time. It was hard though. The urge to hug him and be as close to him as possible was an urge she was having a hard time keeping in check.

When Danny opened his arms with a smile and a wiggle of his fingers Leah didn't hold back. She released her grip on Mr. Fenton who allowed her to disengage from his person. Then she ran straight at Danny and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Leah had been afraid that she was going to knock him over, but he was steady on his feet. Danny wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her just a bit closer. The feeling of being whole never dissipated as they clung to each other and Leah hoped it never would.

"You are safe now. You're home," Danny whispered.

The tears almost came back full force and Leah wondered if that was his way of telling her that he was the boy in her dreams, but she didn't let the hope blossom. She was sure that the boy in her dreams was just a figment of her imagination even if she hoped otherwise. The words themselves, however, had a profound effect on her and she physically relaxed against him for a moment.

It was almost like he knew and understood exactly how scared she was of everything. If Leah was honest with herself, she was afraid of a lot at the present time. She was terrified of being abandoned again. She was afraid of facing the trials of the world alone. She was worried that she would never fit in or be loved by anyone and while these may be normal teenage problems Leah felt like they were much more than that. The fears were tangible…real. They tormented her in her dreams and followed her around in the light of day. Somehow, Danny knew that his words were exactly what she needed to hear.

Those words and actions of the rest of the Fenton family had been making things easier, but those words…those words had made all the difference to her. She had been so afraid that the Fentons would be unable to do that. She had been terrified that they would turn her out and decide they didn't really want her in the first place, but they had proven her wrong.

The one who had surprised her the most was Danny. Although his original reaction had been a bit hostile he had warmed up to her quite quickly and Leah knew she had found someone who would always have her back. He would protect her even if the both of them didn't know why.

 _That's a wrap for Chapter One!_

 _Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me when you leave reviews. They make my day especially when the day is long and filled with pure nonsense._

 _Have a great day!_

 _Keep a look out for Chapter Two!_

 _~BlainexKurtxLovex_


	3. Chapter 2

_Merry Christmas, Happy Yule, and Happy Holidays to all my readers! I know it has been a long while since I last posted on any of my stories, but I wanted to get new chapters out for all my stories before the New Year!_

 _So, with that, here is Chapter Two!_

 _~BlainexKurtxLovex_

Danny didn't know what had come over him the minute he saw Maleah Evans on the front step. It was like, one look at her and Danny wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her close. He recognized her face and her eyes from his dreams, but he wasn't sure if she would recognize him. He was almost always in his ghost form in them so the possibility of her knowing it was him saving her was slim.

Either way, Danny was struck dumb with how perfect she was with her blonde hair pulled out of her face with just a bit of bangs hanging in her sky-blue eyes that accentuated her high cheekbones. She was slender and petite, fragile, if Danny thought about it long enough. It was like she hadn't been eating or sleeping and if Leah was the one in his dreams then he couldn't blame her. He knew he found it hard to do either of those things while trying to hunt ghosts, keep from getting captured, and not flunking out of school.

The one thing he did know was that even though Maleah seemed fragile, she was strong. She had to be to make it this far. Maleah could have given up after her mother's passing, but she chose to live and to move away from everything she knew to stay with them. She wanted to keep living and Danny knew that he would do anything to make sure she did. Even if he didn't know why.

Sure, Danny had been opposed to having another person in the house, but only because it would add to those he was already hiding his secret from. Ghosts attacked regularly, and he often had to dash out, find a place to hide, and change into Danny Phantom. It wasn't always easy and sometimes he had to improvise, or Jazz, Sam, and Tucker had to cover for him. Now that Maleah was here, however, he didn't mind in the slightest.

What he did mind, however, was the panic attack and any attacks in the future. Anything could trigger them and at any time. Danny had managed to bring her back before she passed out, but if he wasn't here to deal with them would his parents or sister be able to handle them? Jazz might, but if she wasn't home would his parents even notice if something was amiss? Probably not and that scared him because he wanted Maleah safe for any harm no matter what.

But, as he stood in the kitchen hugging Maleah close he felt a calm settle over him and his worries faded a bit into the background. He knew he would protect this girl no matter what it cost him because he _knew_ deep down that she was worth fighting for. Maleah didn't seem to mind either as she pulled him even closer. Danny waited for her to pull away because a part of him didn't want her to feel hurt or alone if he pulled away first. He knew his parents and sister were staring at them, but his focus seemed solely on the girl in his arms.

Slowly, Maleah pulled away and released him, but didn't move far from his side. He had to repress the urge to keep one of his arms wrapped around her slim waist. Danny contented himself with the fact that she was still near him and within reaching distance. He knew it was too early to be feeling like this about a girl he just met, but he couldn't help it.

"Why don't Jazz and Danny show you to your room, Maleah," his mom offered.

Maleah nodded, and it was only then that he finally realized how truly tired she was. The dark circles under her eyes were well-concealed with makeup, but if anyone looked closely they would see them standing out against her pale skin. It seemed to him that she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Jazz came forward and took Maleah's hand to pull her from the room and Danny followed as if by an invisible thread.

As the three of them reached the stairs Maleah went to pick up her bags. Danny intercepted her and waved her hands away. Jazz just gave him a questioning look, but he pointedly ignored it.

"No, I've got it," he assured. Maleah glared at him for a moment as if he had greatly offended her. Danny shook his head and chuckled. "It's only this one time, Maleah, I promise. After this time, I will never offer to carry your bags again."

That seemed to pacify her as she gave him a small smile and a nod. Jazz just continued to stare at him as if he had lost his mind before pulling Maleah up the stairs. Danny didn't blame her. He was pretty sure he had lost his mind as well.

Danny followed them and listened on as Jazz asked Maleah school-related questions. Maleah answered with reserve and Danny wondered if she didn't want to talk about it. Jazz must have noticed at the same time because she changed to subject to her favorite hobbies. Maleah answered those in earnest before they came to her room. In a short amount of time, Maleah had told them about her love of singing, but only in private, and her love of reading. She even mentioned crocheting and Danny had to raise an eyebrow at that. His dad did needle point, but he was sure it wasn't the same thing. However, the thought of her on the couch with a crochet needle talking to his dad made him smile.

Jazz stopped them in front of the guest bedroom that had now been turned into Maleah's room. She opened the door and allowed Maleah to go in first. He and his sister watched as she took in her surroundings. The room had the basics: a bed, desk, closet, dresser, lamp and a new computer. Any school supplies Maleah could possibly need were on the desk along with a new backpack. A purple down comforter covered the bed with black pillows at the head of the bed.

Maleah inspected the room and Danny thought she looked a little overwhelmed by it all. When she turned back to them there were fresh tears in her eyes.

"None of this had to be done right away. Your family has already done so much," she stated.

"We wanted you to feel at home. Mom and dad wanted you to have your own things and space," Jazz responded.

Danny moved into the room then to place Maleah's duffel on the bed and her suitcase on the floor. He stepped back into place next to his sister and waited for what the other girl would do next.

Maleah crossed to her duffel and opened it. She pulled a plain silver picture frame out and, even though Danny couldn't see who it was, he was positive it was a picture of her mother. She kept her back turned to them for a moment before facing them with a small smile.

"This is all lovely, thank you."

Jazz and Danny nodded at the same time, but it was Jazz who spoke, "We'll let you unpack and rest. One of us will come and get you for dinner."

Jazz turned and left the room, but Danny stayed rooted where he was for another moment. In truth, he didn't want to leave. He didn't want her to be alone in a new place. Jazz called for him out in the hallway and he waved at Maleah before exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

When he turned around Jazz was just standing there. She had a stern look on her face and her arms were crossed over her chest. Danny raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders in response. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"What was all that about, Danny? You were the one most opposed to her coming to stay with us," Jazz demanded.

"I can't have a change of heart?" Danny offered. He knew it was weak, but he didn't know how else to explain it.

"That was not a change of heart, Danny," Jazz countered. "That was a full-on 360! I have never seen you that at ease with a girl and Sam doesn't count."

Danny sighed as he turned away from his sister to head to his room, "I don't know what you want me to say, Jazz. I just…."

"Do you like her? Is it love first sight?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "All I know is that...all I feel is that she needs me. It's like a pull...I can't explain it."

Jazz came closer to him and whispered so no one could hear her next question. "Do you think it has something to do with your ghost half?"

Danny hadn't thought of that, but it was possible. There were things he didn't understand about his powers just yet and maybe this was one of them.

"Maybe."

She nodded, "Do you have anyone in the Ghost Zone you could ask?"

Danny scratched the back of his head. He didn't know how many of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone would take the time to talk to him about this. None of them were halfas like him and the last person he wanted to get involved in this whole thing was Plasmius. Vlad will ridicule him for it or come after Maleah himself and Danny would fully die before he let that happen.

"I don't know, but I'll check tonight anyway," he offered.

"After dinner?" she prompted.

He nodded in agreement and that seemed to satisfy her as she nodded and went back downstairs to join their parents. Danny sighed as he looked back at Maleah's closed door. He shook his head and went into his room to attempt some of his homework before dinner was ready. He didn't want to have to worry about it in the morning should he get "summoned" out in the dead of night to fight ghosts.

Danny was about an hour into his homework when he heard it. A terrified scream came from down the hall and Danny didn't waste a moment. He threw his pencil on the floor and quickly stood up. He waited to see if his ghost sense would go off, but when it didn't and there was another scream from Maleah's room. Danny ran even when his heart clenched in his chest at the sound of a third scream. He wasn't sure how his family hadn't heard Maleah's screams, but he was sure they would be up in moments.

"Maleah?" Danny called with a knock on her door. There was no answer, but Danny thought he could hear whimpers coming from the other side. His heart squeeze again at the thought of Maleah in agony. He turned the doorknob and opened the door as he called, "Maleah, I'm coming in."

Danny opened the door slowly and peaked inside. Maleah as lying in bed with the covers wrapped tightly around her. Sweat was making her bangs stick to her face and her breathing was shallow. Her face was contorted in terror and another whimper slipped past her lips just before another scream tore from her throat. Danny didn't waste a moment opening the door all the way and rushing inside to sit on the edge of the bed. He called out to her but got no response as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He ignored it as he shook the girl awake.

"Maleah, hey. Shh...wake up." Maleah didn't respond. "Maleah!"

Maleah's eyes flew open, but they weren't focused. Her breathing was still labored, and she was shaking. Tears filled her eyes and she turned her head to look at him. He knew the looked worried, but he tried to put a small smile on his face to calm her.

"Hey, you're safe," he cooed.

"Why won't they go away?" she asked softly. Danny raised an eyebrow and she continued. "Why are they tormenting me like this?"

Danny heard his family walk into the room. He raised his free hand to signal them to wait. He was afraid that if they came in now she would shut off from him and it was clear that something was bothering her. He knew, if she was the same girl, that it was spectral entities attacking Leah in her dreams.

"Who are "they," Maleah?" he prompted.

"You'll think...think I'm crazy," she replied as more tears spilled from her eyes. "Everyone already does."

He smiled sweetly at her because what he really wanted was to find those people and blast them for hurting her. "Try me, Maleah."

He noted that his family was still quiet behind them. He appreciated it and wondered if they were thinking the same thing he was, that Maleah had been bullied and told her experiences weren't valid. If anyone knew anything about that it was the Fenton family.

"Ghosts," she whispered. Her bottom lip trembled as her eyes squeezed shut.

Danny's eyes widened in understanding. One thing was for certain, Maleah was the one in his dreams and from his experience in their shared dreams he knew that they weren't pretty. The nightmares usually included any number of the ghosts that he knew attacking her and draining the life from her.

"You don't believe me, either. No one ever believes me."

"I'm the son of two ghost hunters, Maleah," Danny stated grabbing her attention. "I'm probably one of the few people who do believe you."

Her eyes widened at his words and Danny had a split second to catch her as she threw herself into his arms. Her face was buried in his chest and her hands were fisted in his shirt. Danny could feel her tears soak his shirt, but he didn't mind. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her just a bit closer. His free hand rubbed soothingly up and down her back as he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

He met his family's shocked looks and gave them a small smile. He had it under control and they could head back downstairs if they wanted too. His parents nodded and left while Jazz moved forward to sit on the other side of Maleah. She rubbed the girls back as well in attempt to soothe her. Maleah didn't make any indication that Jazz was even there, but her crying slowly ebbed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jazz inquired. Maleah shook her head and Jazz looked at Danny with a smile. "Did you know that there is a good ghost in Amity Park?"

Danny's eyes widened in fear. What was Jazz up to? Was she planning on blowing his cover already? Jazz just continued smiling as Maleah began to pull away from his chest.

"Really?" she inquired as she wiped the tears from her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yep. His name is Danny Phantom. He protects and watches over Amity Park from all the bad ghosts."

"You're lying to make me feel better," Maleah accused.

Jazz only smiled at the girl, "No, I'm not. Danny and I have seen him."

Maleah turned her head so she could look up at Danny. Maleah was a wreck and it killed him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were blotchy. The dark circles from earlier looked more like bruises under her eyes now and her skin seemed even paler than before. At this point, Danny would say anything to bring the light back into her eyes.

"Is it true?" she pressed when he didn't respond.

Danny nodded and smiled with a simple, "Yep."

"See!" Jazz squealed. "So, when you have that nightmare again just think about Danny Phantom coming to your rescue!"

Maleah still looked skeptical. "How can I do that when I don't know what he looks like?"

Jazz jumped up and ran out of the room. The two fourteen-year-olds watched as she left. Danny couldn't help the feeling of exasperation at his sister's enthusiasm. He really did love that she was so supportive of him and what he was doing to protect the town, but sometimes she just was too much.

"Where is she going?" Maleah inquired.

"To get her Danny Phantom scrapbook," he replied with a groan.

"Her what?"

"Her scrapbook that has every newspaper clipping of every good thing Danny Phantom has ever done," he further explained.

"Does she have a crush on him?" she asked seriously.

Danny sputtered and then laughed. "No, no. Jazz just thinks it's nice that someone is looking out for the town. There are a lot of people that think he is the enemy when all he wants to do is help."

Maleah nodded and looked up again when Jazz ran back into the room. The older girl sat down and opened the purple scrapbook to one of the clippings. Maleah pulled away from him to look at it. It was a photograph that had him looking and smiling at the camera. It was also one of the few pictures that were in color. One could plainly see the neon green eyes, white hair, and black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. The insignia Sam had designed was a stark white spot on the suit.

"Now you know what he looks like," Jazz stated. "And whenever the ghosts come you have a hero to protect you."

Danny's face fell at the awe and wonderment on Maleah's face. It was possible that she was remembering him from the dreams he featured in or she just could be as infatuated with his ghostly image as everyone else. He should be used to everyone, or almost everyone, preferring his other half. But, seeing that look on her face almost killed him. He knew that he and Phantom were one in the same, but it was hard to be a hero on one side and a loser on the other. Hell, to some, his parents included, he was public enemy number one while others, like his sister, considered him a hero.

"Dinner's ready kids!" his father yelled up the stairs.

"Coming, dad!" Jazz called back. "Why don't you go wash your face and come down for dinner. I'm sure you're hungry by now."

Maleah nodded in agreement as Jazz got up with her scrapbook. Danny went to stand as well to give her some privacy when their gazes locked. Danny tried his best to hide his disappointment but he knew he was failing. He went to move away from the bed when Maleah's hand shot out to wrap around his wrist before moving to take hold of his hand.

"Thank you, Danny, for believing me," she stated. Danny smiled down at her because there was no way he could be mad at her. "It was nice of Jazz to share her scrapbook and tell me about Danny Phantom."

"You're welcome. Phantom is a pretty decent guy and he seems to care about the city," Danny replied. "I'm sure he'll be able to protect you in your dreams too."

Maleah shook her head and Danny raised an eyebrow at her in question. She squeezed his hand and pulled him back to sit on the edge of the bed. Once he was settled she leaned forward and rested her body against his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her free hand around his shoulder with her hand resting on the back of his neck.

"Maleah?"

Danny was pretty sure his heart was beating against his chest. Maleah was so close, and he could smell the perfume she was wearing. He couldn't place it, but he knew he could spend the rest of his life breathing it in. Danny was also sure that he was blushing hard as her hold tightened on him.

"I won't be thinking about Phantom protecting me when the nightmares come back," she stated matter-of-factly. Danny just stayed silent and waited for her to continue. "I'll be thinking of you, Danny."

"What?" Danny exclaimed.

Danny was shocked and thrilled at her declaration. He expected, like everyone else, that she would prefer his ghost half to his mortal half. He was surprised to know that it wasn't the case this time. It made his heart soar and his blush only grew. Maleah pulled away, to meet his eyes and when they did Danny thought, for just a moment, that everything was perfect.

"I feel safe with you and I know that sounds weird, but the minute I shook your hand something told me that as long as it was you, I would be safe. I mean, you talked me down from a panic attack within minutes of meeting me," Maleah admitted. "I don't want to think about someone I don't even know or a hero that I don't yet believe in."

Danny just stared at her, "Maleah, you don't even really know me yet."

"That may be true, but I would rather be protected by you, the first person to ever believe me, than some ghost boy I haven't even seen."

Danny was floored by her admission and as much as he wanted to accept it, he couldn't. "I'm flattered, really, but I don't think…."

"You looked like you needed to hear that," Maleah interrupted. "But I wouldn't have told you that, Danny, if I didn't mean it."

Danny didn't know what to say to her. He was stunned, but incredibly happy at the same time. Maleah had started getting off the bed, but before she could move away and release him Danny pulled her back down. Danny hadn't meant for her to land straddling his lap and the blush on both of their faces could clearly be seen, but Danny wasn't about to let her go just yet. Instead he placed a kiss on her cheek which only seemed to make the blush on her face spread down her neck.

"Thank you, Leah," he whispered. Maleah looked at him surprised. He hadn't been calling her by her nickname much after their first initial hug, but the look of happiness on her face was worth it. "You prefer a nickname over your given name just like I do."

She nodded before replying in a whisper, "You're welcome, Danny."

Danny dropped his hands so that she could move again, but for a long moment she didn't get up. The two of them were staring into each other's eyes as if they had just shared the deepest secret. Danny was smiling at her and Leah was smiling back with a light in her eyes that Danny found enchanting. He could stare into her eyes for days and never regret a moment of it.

"Danny! Leah!" Maddie called from the stairs. "Come and eat!"

"Coming, mom!" Danny called back.

Leah finally removed herself from his lap to leave the room. Danny didn't stop her this time and when she turned to give him a small smile Danny couldn't help the feeling of happiness that washed over him. Leah left for the bathroom and he just sat in her room for a moment to collect himself.

After a moment, Danny left the room to go down for dinner. He still didn't know what the feeling was that he had around Leah, but he knew where he could get some answers. The Ghost Zone was full of his enemies, but they were also the only ones who could tell him what he needed to know. He wouldn't go to Vlad unless absolutely necessary. Once Vlad knew about Leah she would be in danger.

The one thing he did know was that this feeling was nothing like what he had felt for Paulina or Valerie. It was deeper and more profound. He didn't lust after Leah like he would for Paulina or any other popular girl at Casper High. He wanted to be the reason for Leah's smile and her overall happiness. He wanted to hold her close and watch horrible movies until they were both laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. He wanted more than anything to kiss her till she saw stars and have her kiss back with an equal amount of passion.

He only hoped that someone in the ghost zone would know what this feeling and desire was, otherwise, Danny was sure he would go mad.

 _Well, there you have it! Chapter Two is done and ready for your reviews! Thank you all for waiting so patiently for any new updates on this and any of my other stories._

 _Again, Merry Christmas, Happy Yule, and Happy Holidays! See you in the new year!_

 _~BlainexKurtxLovex_


End file.
